The Element
by LianaDare8
Summary: Pandora has always had a talent, but never used it. Not until SHIELD recruited her and others to help stop a new threat after Loki's attack. This time its Thanos, and SHIELD needs all the help they can get. Pandora willingly goes to help the other Avengers, along with new recruits to help bring peace to the world. It's going to be difficult though. Steve Rodgers/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- HIIII GUUUYYYSS! I really wanted to post this story so here's the first chapter! I hope you like her! Worked hard on her! This here is another Captain America/OC romance:) Love you guys and please review! But I would rather you love the story!  
**

**Disclaimer- I own no one but my character Pandora, everyone else goes to Stan Lee and MARVEL, the wonderful creators of The Avengers!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

****_Beep_

_Beep  
_

_Beep  
_

_Beep-_

_SMASH  
_

__Pandora smashed her alarm clock as hard as she could, not meaning to break it but just wanting to shut it up to get a few extra minutes of sleep. She really didn't want to go to work today, but she had no choice. Pandora pushed herself up out of bed and made a note to herself to stop breaking the alarm clocks and learn to just turn them off or unplug the damn cord. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

_It's gonna be a long day. _She told herself. Pandora Richardson wasn't your average woman. She had brunette hair with emerald green eyes. Her skin was a little tan, and she was slim. Pandora also had a strange power she shared with _no one. _Last time she told someone, chaos erupted and Pandora was expelled from her school and forced to move with her parents and older brother, who loved her very much, but were frightened of her power. They didn't tell her, but Pandora could always tell when she saw them, so she barely visited them, but she did talk to them because she knew they loved her and she loved them.

She drank the coffee quietly and turned on the news.

_"Whats going on down in New York City today Tim?" _The weather reporter asked.

_"Well Sarah, it looks like Spider-man has just defeated the Lizard Man and Captain Stacy has been killed in action. His funeral will be on Friday. No signs of Spider-man yet, who has mysteriously disappeared. Police officers are searching for him the very moment." _Tim the news reporter said, and Pandora choked on her coffee. The Lizard Man? What the hell? Captain Stacy? Pandora knew the man, he was a good guy who loved his children, he shouldn't have died. Pandora didn't blame Spider-Man, she wasn't normal like him, who could shoot webs from his wrists.

Pandora turned off the T.V. and put her cup in the sink and went to go take a shower. Her hair was a little ratty and a hot shower usually tamed it. She let the hot water hit her skin and she shaved her legs, and winced when she went to fast and cut herself on her leg. She washed some water on the cut and finished shaving her legs, carefully this time, and washed her hair and got out quickly. She wrapped a towel around her body and dried off her legs first. The cut didn't stop bleeding so she grabbed a Star Wars band-aid and applied it to the small wound. She quickly dried off the rest of her body and put on her underwear. She grabbed her hair dryer and started to blow dry her hair. She needed to hurry or she would be late and her boss didn't like it when people were late.

Pandora rushed out of the bathroom and put on some light skinny jeans and blood red T-shirt on along with her black denim jacket. She then zipped up her brown ankle boots and brushed her hair and applied some make-up. She grabbed her purse and was just about to stop herself when she remembered she had to feed her dog. She placed some food in the bowl and realized the time. She needed water for her dog, Zeus. Pandora smiled when she has a bucket of water in the sink. She didn't know why it was there but it was some use. Pandora shot her hand in the air and concentrated. Then, slowly the water came out of the bucket, Pandora felt like a water-bender from Avatar the Last Airbender, but didn't care. She slowly let the water fall into the bowl, careful not to make a mess, and smiled when it was a success.

Pandora ran out of the house and locked the door. She ran towards her car but stopped when she saw a black SUV and people in black suits. Pandora gulped, she didn't know who they were, but they always followed her and she always ran away, but not this time. Now they had her surrounded.

"Miss Richardson," a woman with red hair came towards her. "My name is Natasha Romanoff," **(Did I spell her last name right?) **"I work with SHIELD. We need you to come in for an important matter."

Pandora frowned, "What kind of matter?" She asked, and Natasha smirked.

"I can't tell you, but SHIELD's director, Nick Fury can tell you what you need to know. We need your help and were recruiting the best, and you're one of them." Natasha said, and Pandora became tempted to agree, but stopped herself.

"What about my job? My boss won't like me gone." She stated, and Natasha smirked again.

"We already have that taken care of," she said, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about Zeus? My dog?" Pandora asked.

"I'm sure we can leave Zeus with your family, if not, then we can arrange something." Natasha said, and Pandora sighed. Natasha was right, her parents loved Zeus.

"Alright, when do I leave?" Pandora asked, and Natasha's smirk still stood in place on her face.

"You have one hour to pack, then we drop off your pet and leave for the plane." Natasha said, and Pandora left to go pack what was necessary.

When she finished she put the leash on her Siberian Husky and led him outside into the SUV. Pandora sat across from Natasha and put on her seat-belt, Zeus laying down beside her on the ground.

"Am I the only recruit?" Pandora asked, and Natasha pulled out a couple of files and handed them to her.

"These are all the people you will be working with. Some of them are new but some have already been acquainted with SHIELD." Natasha said, and Pandora opened up the first file.

_Name: Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man_

_Location: New York City currently being transported to Stark Tower  
_

_Power/Talent: Cross Species with Spider. Can grip onto walls and shoot webs. Specialty with Science.  
_

_Known Enemy: Curt Connors A.K.A Lizard Man.  
_

_Has been recruited.  
_

Pandora's eyes nearly popped out of her head. They had Spider-man! So his name was Peter Parker huh? Pandora smiled and looked at all of the photos they had of him. They must have been following him. He looked like a teenager, a cute one, but Pandora was too old for him and would rather be his friend. Pandora closed his file and opened up the next one, which turned out to be a group of people instead.

_Name: X-men Leader: Charles Xavier_

_Location: Westchester, New York.  
_

_Power/Talent: Each have different ability's then one another, but all are equally strong._

_Known Enemy: Magneto and the rest of his minions._

_Is in process of recruiting._

Pandora frowned. They didn't have the X-men yet? Shame, she can't help but hope that they'll join. She looked at photos of all sorts of different X-men, and was impressed by their skill. Sounds like Pandora should be a part of this school they have, but its too late for her now. She closed that large file and opened up the next one.

_Name: Bruce Banner A.K.A The Hulk  
_

_Location: Stark Tower_

_Power/Talent: Professional in Gamma Radiation and can turn into The Hulk, a green raging monster. WARNING: Do not approach when he is Hulk._

_Known Enemy: Loki._

_Has been recruited._

Pandora looked through his photos. He was a handsome man, it must be hard to be around people. She could already see a relationship with this guy. He seemed nice, unless you make him go all Hulk on you then it might be safe to run. Pandora put that file aside and grabbed the next one.

_Name: Tony Stark A.K.A Iron man  
_

_Location: Stark Tower_

_Power/Talent: A genius when it comes to Inventing and Science. Has made a suit of armor made of metal. Mr. Stark is also one of the most wealthiest men in the world.__  
_

_Know Enemy: Loki.  
_

_Has been recruited.  
_

Pandora smiled, she always wanted to meet the guy. Now was her chance. He was handsome as well, but heard he in a relationship with Virginia Potts. He seemed like a friend though.

_Name: Thor_

_Location: Asgard  
_

_Power/Talent: Thor is an old Norse God of Thunder. Also the older brother of Loki. Thor has the mighty hammer , Mjolnir, which only he can wield.  
_

_Know Enemy: Loki  
_

_Can not be recruited.  
_

Pandora was was shocked. A God? Really? Too bad he can't come, though Gods weren't usually nice.

_Name: Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye_

_Location: SHIELD BASE  
_

_Power/Talent: Agent Barton is skilled with the bow and arrow and trained in hand to hand combat.  
_

_Has been recruited.  
_

Another agent. Great, lets just hope hes nice.

_Name: Natasha Romanoff A.K.A Black Widow_

_Location: SHIELD BASE  
_

_Power/Talent: Agent Romanoff is skilled in hand to hand combat and guns and is a skilled assassin.  
_

_Know Enemy: Loki  
_

_Has been recruited.  
_

Pandora looked at Natasha, who was looking out the window. She she was an Avenger huh? How cool! Pandora could already feel the friendship between the two._  
_

_Name: Steve Rodgers A.K.A Captain America_

_Location: Stark Tower_** (I know he didn't go there at the end of the movie, but I made it that he was sent there from SHIELD)  
**

_Power/Talent: Steve is Science experiment during World War II. The serum worked and he was the breed of a Super Soldier. Steve saved thousands of lives and was frozen. Has been awoken to stop Loki and now is slowly acquainting himself with the modernized world._

_Known Enemy: HYDRA, Loki.  
_

_Has been recruited.  
_

Now he was handsome. Pandora felt sorry for the poor guy. Woke up in a world that's changed. Pandora smiled at his picture. She would help the guy get acquainted with the world again. Pandora looked at the last file and saw it was hers. She was curious, so she looked._  
_

_Name: Pandora Richardson A.K.A (Has no name yet)_

_Location: Washington D.C. Is being transported to Stark Tower.  
_

_Power/Talent: Miss Richardson has the ability to control all four elements, Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Also skilled in hand to hand combat. Also has a profession in Geology.  
_

_Known Enemy: Has fought no battles.  
_

_Has been recruited.  
_

Pandora raised her left brow. They knew so much about her, yet she didn't have a superhero name like the others. That would have to be fixed immediately. She frowned at the pictures they had of her. They were really following her. How come she never noticed them before. She closed her file and handed them back to Natasha, who was looking at her questioningly. _  
_

"I'm going to need a superhero name." Pandora said, and Natasha smiled.

"I'm sure we can find something." Natasha said, and placed the files back in the bag.

* * *

Shortly after they dropped off Zeus. Telling her parents she had to go out of town for a while. Pandora climbed back into the car and they took of towards the airport. Pandora was going to stay at Stark Tower for a little bit, then she was going to the SHIELD base with the others. Pandora couldn't help but smile.

This was going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note- Well did ya like it? I hope you did! I wanted to set this after the movie cause I really wanted to bring in Peter and the X-men, and I already have an other Avengers story that I don't really like. I just really like Pandora, and don't worry. I already have her superhero name! I might also consider bringing in more superheros later in the story as well, but for now, lets stick with these guys:) Please review! Love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hi. I honestly wanted to get chapter 2 done real quick so you guys weren't bored with the first chapter. So here we are!  
**

**Disclaimer- I own no one but Pandora, everyone else goes to Stan Lee and MARVEL.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Pandora stepped out of the SUV with Natasha right behind her. Pandora waited for Natasha to lead her to the private plane and followed right behind her. Pandora noticed another SUV a little far a ways, but ignored it as her bag filled with her clothes and toiletries were taken away to be packed. She kept her other bag that held her laptop, phone, Ipod, and camera, though the phone and camera were probably gong to be confiscated once she got to the SHIELD base. She had her Geology book in there too. Where all of her notes and facts where kept hidden and safe, though she would have to probably tell the others soon.

Pandora boarded the plane along side Natasha, and gasped when she saw the inside.

It was fancy. They had everything a plane should have. Nice big comfy seats with tables. Flat screen T.V.s, drinks and food! Pandora smiled big, she was going to have so much fun. Pandora found an empty seat near the window and sat down quietly.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Richardson?" A female waiter came out, wearing a blue dress suit and a name tag on her chest. She had a smile on her lips and a notebook and pen in her hand. Pandora found a menu, and picked it up.

_Holy crap they got everything. _Pandora thought to herself, and fixed herself with Lemonade.

"Just a lemonade please. Thanks." The waitress nodded and wrote it down, then walked off. Pandora sighed to herself, but stopped when she heard noises. She looked up and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. There stood Peter Parker. Spider-Man, who was looking nervous. He had some wounds on his face, but they were mostly healed, and they were probably from battle. He was looking around, not knowing what to do.

"Mr. Parker, I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff, it's a pleasure to meet you. This here is Pandora Richardson, another recruit like you. We expect you two to get along." Natasha shook hands with the nervous boy, and pointed to Pandora, who stood up immediately. Natasha then walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Hello Mr. Parker. I'm Pandora Richardson, you can call me Pandora though." She shook hands with the boy, and sat down, offering him a seat across from her which he took.

"Uh... hi. You can just call me Peter by the way. I don't really know what I'm suppose to be doing." Peter gave a nervous laugh, and dropped his bag to the floor. Pandora smiled.

"It's okay Peter, I don't know either. I do know that were going to Stark Tower though so we can meet the other Avengers. Did you read their files?" Pandora asked, and he nodded. "Good, so did I. Lets just hope their nice," she joked and he smiled. "I must say Peter, I'm a big fan of you. I can't help but hate myself because you and the other Avengers have gone out and saved the world while I just sit at home and go to work, ignoring my power." She said.

"Thanks, yeah I wasn't really born with this. I got bit by a Spider than everything went kind of crazy from there." Peter said. "I read your file though, you got a cool skill." He complimented. She beamed.

"Thank you! I just wish I had a cool superhero name though..." She trailed off, wondering what she should call herself.

"It took me some time to but then it turned out to be pretty easy." Peter said, and she laughed.

"I bet," she said and pulled out her phone to check her text.

_1 new text message._

She opened up the text message to see it was from her brother, Zach.

_Heyyy! Why didn't you tell me you were going to go on vacation? Maybe I wanted to come? Oh well! You need some time off anyway. I hope you have fun- OH! And bring me a souvenir please! Love ya, bye!_

Pandora smiled at her older brother's text. If only he knew what was going on. She shook her head and put her phone back in her bag and turned to see the waitress came out with her drink. She ordered Peter's drink and Pandora sipped her drink. Natasha came out too and sat down on another seat.

"We're getting ready for take off now." She said, and they both nodded. Soon the plane took off, leaving Peter and Pandora to get to know one another. A friendship was formed immediately formed between the two. He was a very smart boy indeed, and Natasha pointed out sometime later that Tony would simply love the kid, and Pandora laughed.

Pandora already liked this group.

* * *

A few hours later, they ended up at the airport. Peter had told her of his adventure during the whole Lizard Man thing, and Pandora was impressed. Natasha looked it too though she didn't say anything. Another SUV was waiting for them, and someone else came out of it. He was black, with an eye-patch over his left eye. He wore nothing but black with a long black coat. They walked over to him, and he shook hands with both Peter and Pandora.

"Mr. Parker, Miss Richardson. I must say it is an honor to meet you. My name is Nick Fury. I am the Director of SHIELD. I am afraid to say that you will be transported to Stark Tower instead. The base is not ready yet and won't be for a few days. Please follow me." He led them into the black SUV, and they all fastened their seat-belts and waited for him to talk.

"I take it you both read the files," they both nodded. "Good, then you know who we are working with. The X-men have finally agreed to help us, but we will meet them at the base. Miss Richardson, do you have a name for yourself yet?" Nick asked, and she shook her head.

"No sir, though I'm still thinking." Nick nodded in understanding.

"Very well, please inform us when you do. We don't want the public to know who you are." Nick said, and Pandora nodded. "Now I must warn you for Stark's behavior. He tends to speak before he thinks, so do not take what he says for granted." He warned, and both of the new recruits nodded.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at Stark tower. The city was still a little damaged, but mostly repaired. Stark tower was big though, and Peter told them how it looked like OSCORP tower in a way. They were both a little nervous, but they followed Nick and Natasha.

"Good afternoon Director Fury, Agent Romanoff. Welcome Miss Richardson, Mr. Parker." A voice said. Both Peter and Pandora looked around, confused. Who was that voice?

"That's JARVIS, Stark's A.I. He'll help you with anything if you need it." Natasha said.

"Oh... hi JARVIS!" Pandora said, and Peter smiled. Natasha gave the smallest of smirks and Nick's face was emotionless. They stood in an elevator for a couple minutes, and they finally got to the floor they wanted. They all walked out, and Pandora was nervous, very nervous. She never met them, but she heard of them, and she hoped that they were nice and accepting.

They walked into a room filled with people who must have been the Avengers. They all looked as they did in the photos they had. Though Steve was more handsome in person than pictures and video. They never noticed the four that walked in until Nick cleared his throat. They all looked up and their eyes fell on both Pandora and Peter. They both blushed, though Pandora felt like she was blushing much harder when Steve's eyes fell on her. He gave her smile and she gave one in return.

"Well if it isn't our two new recruits!" Tony exclaimed, he walked towards them and threw both of his arms over Peter and Pandora's shoulders. "I'm Tony. Tony Stark, but you probably already know that. Let me introduce you to the group. This guy here, is Bruce Banner. You know the guy, turns into a big green rage monster. Fantastic really, these two agents, Natasha and Clint, are really depressing. Its so hard to make them smile. I sometimes wonder if their SHIELD experiments. Oh well, now that guy. Steve Rodgers, is old. I wouldn't even try anything darling. He may be cute, but hes old." Steve blushed and so did Pandora. "Now that guy is Nick Fury, the spy of all spies. Very secretive, I think the eye-patch makes him look it, don't you think? Oh well, I would introduce you to Thor, but sadly hes not here. Now, I must say Mr. Parker, I am a big fan of the way you shoot webs out of your wrist. Very original," Tony walked in front of the two new recruits and pointed both fingers at each of them.

"Um thanks," Peter smiled.

"Anytime kiddo, now you," Tony turned to Pandora. "I don't know a lot about you. Your powers are extraordinary yet you have no name. Weird, we need a name!" Tony suddenly said, and he threw his shoulders over each of them again and brought them towards the table. He sat down with Peter sitting on one side, beside Bruce and Pandora on his other, sitting beside Steve.

"Tony, leave them alone," Steve said, and he gave an apologetic smile towards her.

"Come on Cap, you know its true, she needs a name. Spidey already has one, which is awesome by the way." Tony said and continued to talk but was interrupted.

"Stark I expect you to be respectful to our new recruits and to make them feel welcomed. Agent Romanoff, you will stay here as well and make sure everything goes well. I must leave you all for I have work to do. Miss Richardson, Mr. Parker, welcome to the Avengers. We hope you find your place." After that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

Till Tony broke it.

"Well that was weird, now where were we? Oh yes, a name for our dearest Pan. Mind if I call you Pan? No? Great!" She never even got a chance to answer, but blushed when he didn't pay attention to her. "How about The Bender? No? I didn't like it either. Sounds to weird. How about..." Pandora never even heard the rest of his suggestions as she began to thing herself.

She needed a name. Peter had told her it was something that came to you, and that it turns out it was pretty easy once you though about it.

"The Element," she said suddenly, and Tony stopped talking.

"What was that?" He asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"The Element. Its simple, and it goes well with me. Since I can control the four elements." She had hoped they would like it, that she didn't go out of line, till Tony's face broke into a big grin.

"The Element, I like it! Got her name, and she knows how to fight! Tell me, do you know how to control your powers?" He asked suddenly, looking at her closely. He reminded her of a little boy who came up with a plan to steal a cookie from a cookie jar.

"Kind of. I've never fought in any battles before so I can only do the basics like move water from a glass or dirt from a pot, or fire from a fireplace, not the big stuff yet." Pandora said, and that's when Bruce came in.

"We can help you with that, if you like. I read your file and saw that you where in expert in Geology. Impressive, I'm sure we can help you master your skill." Pandora beamed up at him.

"Thank you Mr. Banner! I read your file too, I was impressed with your knowledge as well, and now I know not to piss you off, but I'm a pretty nice person so I think we'll get along fine," she joked and Bruce gave a chuckle. Tony got only happier.

"Oh and she has a sense of humor! I really like her! I'll get you an outfit made so don't worry about it. Now Peter, you don't know how happy I was when I found out you were a science nerd. Bruce and I are happy to let you join our little group. Follow us and we'll show you the lab. Tony and Bruce got up and Peter followed them. Tony throwing his arm over his shoulder. Bruce stopped next to Pandora to talk to her for a second.

"I'll talk to you later about our meeting with your skill. Till then, got to go show Peter the lab." He waved to the others and followed Tony and Peter towards the lab.

Pandora turned to look at the others, who were looking at her.

"Umm... hi..." She said awkwardly. Steve smiled and offered her a hand.

"Sorry about Tony. He can be a pain in the ass. Let me introduce myself, Steve Rodgers ma'am." Pandora took it and smiled.

"Thank you. Pandora Richardson sir. I'm a big fan of you. My grandparents told me all about you." Steve's smile widened and he gave a chuckle.

"Thank you ma'am. Can I show you to your room?"" Steve asked, and Pandora nodded. She followed him out of the room with her bag while he picked up her other one that held her clothes.

"You can call me Pandora Captain. Or Pan, I don't really mind." She said, and he smiled at her some more.

"Then call me Steve please." He said, and she nodded.

"So how long have you know Peter?" Steve asked, trying to male conversation.

"I met him today actually, and were already becoming close friends. I can't help but feel sorry for him in a way. He's only a teenager and hes already fighting. I can't help but feel bad cause I haven't fought in any battles." Pandora said, "but I guess that's about to change isn't it?" She asked Steve and he nodded.

"Yeah it is. Its a good thing you know how to fight then, but I don't know if its enough. We need all the help we can get now. Well here we are. The door is unlocked and the key card is in the room on the table. I'll uh see you later." Steve gave her a smile and wave and she did the same and went into her room. They key card was on the table like he said and she put her bags on the floor. She took off her leather jacket and placed it on the bed. She figured she should head to the lab and talk to Bruce, so she grabbed her phone, key card and geology book, thinking he would be fascinated by her facts and theories.

She walked for a while, not knowing where to go till she remembered JARVIS. She followed the directions he gave her and she soon found not only Bruce, but Tony and Peter as well.

"Hey guys, Peter I take it your fitting in just fine?" She asked and he nodded, almost like he was excited.

"Peter is a smart kid, he has real potential." Bruce said, and Pandora smiled.

"Pan!" Tony came over to her and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Peter is great, never met a kid as smart as him. Had him show me how he shoots web and you could not tell how excited I was." He said, and Pandora couldn't help but laugh. She could already see a bromance formed.

"Anyway, Bruce, I wanted to give you my Geology book. These have all my facts and theories. I thought it might come in handy." She gave Bruce the book, who looked bewildered.

"Thank you, this could help out a lot, and it could help with your powers. By the way, why don't you come in tomorrow at three in the afternoon and we can work on mastering your skill? That okay?" Pandora nodded and Bruce smiled. "Great, I'll start looking through this right away. Pandora waved to the boys and left the room to go find the others. Pandora walked around and suddenly bumped into a woman.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Pandora said, but the woman brushed her off.

"No its okay. You must be Pandora. I'm Pepper," she said, and Pandora smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Pandora said.

Pepper gave a laugh, "It's nice to meet you too. I hope Tony isn't giving you or Peter too much trouble?"

"Oh no, nothing we can't handle." Pandora laughed and Pepper beamed at her.

"Good, are you settling nicely?" Pepper asked.

"Oh yes, this is an amazing place." Pandora replied.

"Great, I can already see us becoming great friends! Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm afraid I have some work to finish. We'll talk later, okay!" Pepper shouted as she began to walk away.

"Sure thing!" Pandora shouted back, and Pepper smiled and walked away. Pandora smiled and continued walking around. She could already feel like she was fitting in.

**Author's Note- Well here we are! Second chapter! I'm grateful for those who followed and favorited, but could I get some reviews? I want some words of encouragement here people! But I'm still grateful, I just want to know if I need to fix something or if you enjoy the story! So pleeeeaaassseee? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Helllloooo my dear friends! This will probably be the last chapter I update until I get more reviews. I've only gotten one and I am grateful but I want more! Please? At least two reviews from someone and I will update as soon as possible! So here ya go! Some more Pandora. Don't worry, we will see a lot of Steve/Pandora fluff soon! A little in this chapter, but not as much as later.  
**

**Disclaimer- I only own Pandora. Stan Lee and MARVEL own the rest.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

"Miss Richardson, Miss Potts wishes me to inform you that dinner is ready." JARVIS said, and Pandora nodded. She was used to the fact that JARVIS was an A.I. now.

"Okay JARVIS. I'm on my way." Pandora grabbed her key card and left her room, walking down towards the kitchen, she could already here everyone's voices.

She entered the room and everyone was already seated at the table. An empty spot was next to Steve and she sat down next to him. He gave her a smile and she returned it.

"So whats for dinner?" She asked.

"Don't know yet, but Miss Potts is having Tony help her get it on the table." Steve replied, and she nodded.

Shortly after Tony and Pepper came back with trays of food in their hands, going back to get more. Finally they both sat down and everyone dug in. The food was homemade. Mash potatoes and gravy, with chicken and biscuits.

"Yum! I love this stuff!" Pandora exclaimed, and earned a few chuckles. "My mom made it all the time when I lived with her and dad, and Zach."

"Zach?" Steve asked, confused.

"My older brother," she replied, and he nodded in understanding.

"I really want to throw a party." Tony said unexpectedly.

"What?" Pandora asked. She turned to Steve for an answer but he just gave her a wave telling her it was nothing to worry about.

"Tony what is with you and parties?" Natasha asked.

"What? I just want to celebrate our two new recruits!" Tony exclaimed, like it was the most logical answer.

"Nuh-uh. I don't like parties. Never have, never will." Pandora stated, earning approved glances from people.

"What? I swear its like I'm the only normal one here." Tony said, and Steve snorted into his cup. Pepper eyed him.

"In your dreams are you ever normal Tony." She said, and Pandora let out a giggle.

"I take that to great offense Pepper!" Tony said.

"Quit whining Tony!" Steve ordered, and Tony turned a playful glare to him.

"I am not whining! You are all just boring people! It's like Peter here is my only friend!" All eyes turned to Peter, who looked a little confused.

"Uhh... I'm not taking sides..." Peter said, and slowly lifted his glass to his mouth. Tony sighed and held his hands up in surrender.

"I give up," he said, and they all continued to eat, talk, laugh, and get to know one another.

* * *

Dinner and desert was finished, and Pandora left for her room, changing into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail, and basically plopped down on the bed. She moved her head to the nightstand to look at the time. _9:30. _Pandora groaned, it was getting late and she was tired. Pandora got up and walked to her bathroom and did the basics. Brush teeth, wash face, use bathroom, remove make-up. When that was finished, she turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep  
_

_Beep  
_

_Beep  
_

_SMASH  
_

Great, now she broke Tony's clock. Pandora silently cursed herself. How was she going to tell Tony? Knowing him, he might just laugh at her, or something. Pandora pushed herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, making sure it was warm, she quickly stripped herself and walked in and closed the curtains. She shaved her legs first, then scrubbed down her body with rose scented body wash, and finished by using coconut shampoo for her hair. She turned off the water, and grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around her body, and a smaller one for her hair and stepped on out into her bedroom and to her closet.

Pandora grabbed a white bra, with white laced underwear to match. She grabbed a pair of light colored jeans, which was ripped a little in the knees, a purple elbow sleeved shirt, which was slightly open near her breasts, since there was buttons. Luckily, she had on a light purple tank top on underneath, so no one would see anything. She grabbed a pair of white socks, and her favorite converse. The converse were a black and hot pink, and went well with everything. She ran back to the bathroom and blow dried her hair, and brushed the remaining tangles out of it, which left it with curls at the end, as it always had. She never bothered to fix them, she learned to accept them. She added just a touch of make-up and finished up the rest of the basics.

When she was finally done, she grabbed her key card and phone and left her room and walked towards the kitchen, where most of the others were sitting and enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning everyone," she said, and she earned a few mornings back from the group. She walked up to Steve, who sat comfortably on a stool, drinking coffee. Pandora grabbed some coffee and added the basic milk and sugar, and a pastry and sat herself next to him. "Morning Steve," she said as she grabbed the newspaper that lay folded on the counter in front of him.

"Morning ma'am." He replied, not bothering to ask why she stole his newspaper. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, and he set down his coffee on the counter.

"Steve, call me Pandora, or Pan please. Ma'am makes me feel old, and the answer to your question, yes I did sleep well. Though I ended up breaking Tony's alarm clock cause it woke me up from my splendid dream. What about you?" Pandora set down the newspaper to look at Steve, and gave him a pointed glare when he looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" She teased, and caused Steve to blush.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I just thought it was cute how you broke his alarm clock that's all I swear!" Steve exclaimed, and Pandora laughed.

"Steve I'm just teasing you!" She said, and laughed when he blushed harder.

"I'm not great with women." He replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah my night was okay. A few nightmares but I'll live." He replied, and Pandora stopped laughing. Now she felt bad for teasing him when he had a rough night.

"Oh Steve I'm sorry! I shouldn't have teased you!" She said. She truly did feel bad. Pandora nearly could've hurt herself. She should really learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes. She had nightmares too... from every now and then. Of Brittana, her best friend.

Brittana should not have died. It was an accident. Brittana was a fellow coworker and her closest friend. They had been working on a site in the mountains, and they found a cave. Only to find out it held a dangerous secret. A monster. Brittana had somehow triggered it on accident, and the mountain had collapsed. Pandora had tried to save her friend, but failed, and assumed she was dead. Pandora always had nightmares about that day.

Steve seemed to notice the way she was acting now. How her eyes had changed from teasing and laughter to sadness and guilt. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her, and that seemed to break her out of her state of mind.

"Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something from a long time ago." She said, and then replaced her sadness with a smile and her eyes with happiness, though Steve could see a hint of sadness in there somewhere. He just had to figure out what happened. "So how are you readjusting to the modern day world?" Her question brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm so confused. I still don't know how to use my phone really. Tony just gave it to me and said, 'All you do is push buttons.' The buttons are just so small..." He trailed off when he heard her giggle, and he couldn't help but like her giggle.

_Wait what? Since when did I start noticing her giggle? I'm still trying to get over Peggy... damn it. _Steve cursed himself for thinking about Peggy. He had been trying hard to move on. He had read in her file that she had married, had kids and was happy. Steve was glad that she was happy... but it didn't mean he had to be happy.

"I know! I could help you with getting back up to date. Sure I'm not perfect when it comes to history, but its my next to favorite subject!" She leaned in closer to whisper to him, "and I could show you some of my powers. Tony will never know." Steve couldn't help but chuckle. If Tony did find out, he would be pretty jealous.

"Alright I suppose I can agree to that." Steve said, and he let her grab his hand and drag him to her room so she could gather her books. Steve blushed a little. He was still awkward around women, including Pandora, but maybe she could help him learn more. Steve liked that idea.

He could only hope that things would turn out well.

**I am so sorry! For not updating! I really shouldn't make up excuses but I will. School. That's it. It has RUINED MY LIFE! FORGIVE ME! Well anyway. We're starting to learn more about Pandora! I hope you all know that Brittana does have a big role in Pandora's story. You'll learn about Brittana in this story, but in the next one she might make a strange appearance that confuses Pandora. Also, I will try to make some outfits for Pandora on polyvore soon as well. Also quick question. Should I make a story with the Justice League and Avengers working together? Cause if I do, I will probably make Bruce Wayne/OC story, but I want your guys opinion in this! Review please! And I promise to update soon! Also, sorry if the chapter is short!  
**


End file.
